Problem: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the product of $-5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-5$ and $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What is $3$ plus $-5x$ $-5x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-5x + 3) = \color{orange}{5(-5x+3)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{5(-5x+3)}$ do? $5(-5x+3)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-5x+3)-1$.